The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A communication-based navigation system has a server providing a travel route to a terminal adapted to show a driver the route by using map and voice. A faster route may be obtained by utilizing traffic information. It is common for TPEG (Transport Protocol Expert Group) and other communication type navigation systems to automatically recalculate a route in a 5 to 10-minute cycle, depending on the setting of options to reflect real-time traffic information. Such rerouting searches frequently impose heavy load on the server, just to end up repeating the same path, which leads to waste of system resources.
A technology is necessary for reducing the server load and at the same time providing an optimal route.